


The Rules of the FlatSpark

by MoonPachimari



Series: Transformer Oc dabbles or tales [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of gays got thrown on a ship together, Humor, It's a rule fic, Memes, Multi, Rule fic, So many fucking minicons, So many rules, please guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: The FlatSpark is a ship stolen by Autobot Commander JetFlash. Like every crew and ship one must lay down some ground rules.Sister fic to The FlatSpark





	The Rules of the FlatSpark

1\. When the Commanders tell you something, obey them

2\. While AvainWay is a carrier he is still just as violent if not worse than I (-Jet)

3\. Leave the fragging seekers alone.

4\. I didn't think I'd have to say this. Do not ask BombWind or Nyxius to throw you. They are wreckers.

5\. If Life offers you a weird purple substance do not take it.

6\. The commanders are not your sparklingsitters

7\. If Jet is on break retain to one of the other commanders

8\. No, Liberty will not let you touch his plants

9\. Please do not ask to train with Pursuit or Barricade. They both have tazers

10\. This goes for any spark split twins on base, do not harass one and expect to go without vengence


End file.
